The present invention relates to a bicycle freewheel gear cluster cleaner fastened to the chain stay of a bicycle to clean the gear wheels of the freewheel gear cluster automatically during the running of the bicycle.
Bicycles have been widely accepted nowadays for use as transportation vehicles as well as sports apparatus. Regular bicycles for sports and recreation commonly have the function of speed changes through the operation of a freewheel gear cluster. The gear wheels of the freewheel gear cluster of a bicycle must be regularly cleaned so as to prevent the chain from being stuck in the freewheel gear cluster. Because a bicycle's freewheel gear cluster consists of various gear wheels, it is not an easy job to clean the the freewheel gear cluster of a bicycle.